Memore - The Institute of Arcane and Magic
by VillainAdvisor
Summary: Imagine Hogwarts didn't end. Imagine a Branch of Education that followed afterwards. Imagine a University type place, where you could expand and learn more and more. Welcome to Memore.


It was the middle of the summer season of 2007, that the Ministry of Magic agreed that wizards and witches alike, need to explore all possibilities of magic, and prepare for the Magic and Muggle World alike. So, they set up a new branch of education. The branch was the magical parallel to universities in the muggle world.

They called it Memore, and it became the First Institute of Arcane and Magic. The following year, the MACUSA seeing the success of the Institute, opened their own, and named it Brirworth. In the next couple of years, the International Confederation of Wizards gave the green light to all other magic schools to create their own Institutes.

The Uagadou School of Magic that ranged all over Africa, opened Yoruba in 2009

In 2010, Mahoutokoro, School of Magic in Japan, opened Teanons.

In 2011, Castelobruxo of South America and Durmstrang Institute, opened their branches; Anhango and Rasfaro respectably

And finally in 2012, Koldovstoretz of Russia and Beauxbatons of Europe, opened Vaedorth and Broulose were formed.

The International Confederation of Wizards formed the Global Union of Institutes to oversee all branches of arcane institutes.

Like any other institute of education, there are classes, modules, clubs and most important exams. Nevertheless, for Memore and the institutes around the world it is organized differently from its parallel sisters but like its younger sibling. Twice a year, students must take the B.A.T; Bachelor of Arcane Testing. An exam that tests students to see how well they are doing in their modules. You cannot fail, but you can measly pass.

There are three grades you can achieve, Feasible, Okay and eXtraordinary. Within the institute, the subjects taught have expanded and broadened since the Schools of Wizardry. To pass the three years (fourth year as an extra) students would need to major in two subjects, minor in one subject and one extracurricular subject/ club.

The Potion subject follows the same as in Wizardry, but expands on creation of potions and their properties. Students learn about medicinal potions, by studying different venoms, toxins, poisons, and wandering around locations studying plants and creatures. In the final year, students who have achieved the eXtraordinary mark must create their own unique potion and present it before a group of judges and an audience of their peers.

Herbology is an important subject, expanding and being rebranded as Arcanic Nature. Students have classes within the Ygradissil Dome, where nearly every magical plant is blooming and students can grow their own, only in the dome.

Dark Arts, is a recently new subject that was started in 2012. The subject expects the students to receive the mark of eXtraordinary every time. Nevertheless, if a student gets lower, they must drop the subject. The subject focuses on magic that revolves on curses, spatial, smoke and for a limited number of students; necromancy.

Light Arts is an upgrade of Defence of the Dark Arts, which teaches the students the expansion of light magic, healing, illusions. The subject teaches in an offensive form of this magic, generating light beams, which can harm opponents and barriers of light.

Muggle Studies teaches its students to follow the world of muggles including entertainment, science, technology, politics, and students so they can integrate better into their world. Students would do a three to six month placement in a muggle university where they must fit in and be one of them. If they speak, write or show anything about magic, their bodies become frozen and they become mute. This is due to a curse placed upon them by a teacher.

Charms teaches students spells to add certain properties to an object or creature. It focuses on altering on what the object does as opposed to what the object is, as transfigurations. There are always many charms and two extra modules are added. Applied Charms and Word Magic, which focuses on enchantment of an object for a longer period with sigils and using runes for word magic; word or Letter Magic utilizes the words written by the caster with the effect varying depending on what's written and what is chanted, and students can place other objects to write the letters. In the final years, students would need to decide on their final project, one of them being Spell Creation.

In Hogwarts, in the third, information about Animagus is taught, but in Memore, those who exhibit transformation or non-human, maybe half or full blood, can take a class, a Minor Subject, that gives them a Tutor who shall help them better understand their gifts and abilities and how to control. As individuals of such nature are rare, it has the lowest student body. Students who are full or half-bloods of Animagi, Seers, Metamorphmagus, Veela, Werewolf, Vampires, Hag, Goblin, Giant, Merpeople, Angel,, Zombie, Centaurs, Dragon, Phoenix and other creatures that have yet not been fully researched.

Transfiguration is a subject that focuses on the alteration of the form or appearance of an object. It is a hard subject but it is a more scientific. The class is divided into four branches; transformation, vanishment, conjuration and untransfiguration. The subject looks upon mystical structures and elemental transfiguration in the final year.

Magizoology, a subject that studies magical creatures is not limited to what can be found on the grounds on the institute. It takes a gander at letting its students travel and find their own field of care. Students can focus on winged horses, dragons, trolls, oceanic beings and many more. They learn about a wide range of beings from fire crabs to unicorns and are taught about feeding, maintaining, breeding and the proper treatment of unique creatures. Students in their second years are tested to see where they lie on the Arcane Tamer Classification, this decides what level of creatures they can take. Examples of the levels and creatures.

X – Level 1 – Flobberworm and Horklump

XX – Level 2 – Ghoul and Porlock

XXX – Level 3 – Fire Crab and Hippogriff

XXXX – Level 4 – Phoenix and Centaur

XXXXX – Level 5 - Dragon and Nundu

XXXXXX – Level 6 – Rarities for this one that have yet to be discovered, only two creatures have been classed this level – Leviathan and Raijin.

History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Astronomy and Languages, and Divination, can be taken as Minor Subjects.

In Hogwarts, Alchemy was an optional subject, but in Memore, Elemental Magic, the upgrade is not. The subject teaches not only the study of the four basic elements, but expands to the fifth element, and works around the transmutation of substances. In the first class, students take a test to discover their affinity towards the five. It will tell the professor where they stand and then are paired with others of their affinity. Although uncommon, certain students have an affinity towards two elements and rarities three. The elements are Earth, Fire, Lightning, Water and Wind. Students can have a major and minor affinity to elements so they can pair with different people to combine their magic.

A new subject brought to the world of Magic is Arts, Theatre and Music. Paint, Illusion, Object Creation and Sound Magic is what is taught around these subjects. The guest speakers are ghosts who have come to bring life and ideas to students. It is a subject that can be a major and minor, but can be taken as an extracurricular.

Extracurricular clubs that a student must be part of to pass the Institute is a wide range.

Apparition and Flying – Is an extracurricular club that focuses on the _Three Ds_ ; Destination, Determination and Deliberation. One must be completely _determined_ to reach one's _destination_ , and move without haste, but with _deliberation_. It is similar to getting a Driver's License in the Muggle World. Those who took the optional course at Hogwarts can take a further twelve-week course that expands on group travel, acquiring the license on many other variation. Flying is also explored with not only brooms, but other vehicles are practised.

Advanced Arithmancy Studies – Is something more of a secret sect, it is a club that you have to be chosen and tested, and within it, it seems students follow the stock market of the Muggle and Wizardry Worlds. It also plays around on objects and using wandless magic.

Music – This is a subject on its own, but it does have a club for students who only want this as an extracurricular object. This plays with Frog Choir as from Howarts, Orchestra that uses the multitude of muggle instruments and those that create illusions and creations from the sound and notes. It is not only limited to frog choir but also plays with exploring in taming other creatures to create magical voices. They play at balls, events and sometimes practise outside to create serenity. Some students use Music Magic to affect the environment.

Ghoul Studies – Part of the Necromancy part, only those who study Dark Arts can take this subject. It focuses on research and practical experiments on ghouls, ghosts and poltergeists.

Creature Care – Study and Practical Taming of creatures within the Institute grounds.

Occlumency – A small club that studies and researches the act of magically closing one's mind against Legilimency. It is an ancient art and only teachers of the Dark Arts can teach.

Quidditch – Self Explanatory

Cranet (Cricket Magic)

Duelling Club – is a club with the intention of teaching students how to duel should they find themselves in a hostile situation.

Arcane Net – Combining Magic with Technology –

Inpetus – A club where one can get the rush they need, be it from sport, sex, parties, or something else entirely.

The uniform of students has become less mandatory, one thing that students must always have, is a piece of their house, somewhere on their person, be it a pin, a tie, a wristband, or even a tattoo. Students can stay in the houses, they chose in their previous years, but they can change. Over the years, people change, and so the Sorting hat will re-evaluate you and sort you. But houses are not as important as they were in the previous branch. It is mostly used for sport events and fire alarms (for example, a dragon is let loose and burns down a dorm, students must head to the evacuation port and stand in their houses line).

Accommodation and Housing, can be chosen when registering for the Institute. You can decide if you want to be in a male, female, mixed, or other rooms. Once chosen, one of each house is placed in this accommodation plan. For example, say you want to be in a mixed flat, then one of each house; Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff is sorted. There are some exceptions, with choosing who you want to stay with.

The location of Memore is off course guarded, but it has access to several locations around the UK & Ireland. Many students may not wish to stay on the Institute grounds, they can stay within their own home in their own city, and simply take the Floo Underground, which allows them to transport themselves to and from Memore. Of course, after the age of 17, many students would have their Apparition License, but Floo Underground is more stable and cannot fail due to the emotions of its user.

Institutes of Arcane and Magic do have Open Days, and if someone, be they witch or muggle, do not receive a letter, a timed spell will act, erasing their memories. Because, within the stories of Hogwarts, it seems Muggle Parents are supposed to simply expected to deal with it. Here is magic, you are a wizard, go to boarding school. A brochure is sent to all graduating students of their schools.

Sports and other activities are like their muggle counterparts, and what was done in their previous schools.

 **Created and Written by Misha C Reynard (Mikhail A Kustov).**


End file.
